Puppeteer Reveal
by Raptorjewel
Summary: When Cat Noir is under the influence of the Puppeteer he hands over his miraculous. Now Ladybug knows who he is will she tell him who she is or will it remain a mystery.
1. Ladybug Knows

"No" cat jumps for the doll but is a second to late. "Cat Noir hand over your miraculous" Puppeteer orders. "Don't do it Cat please" Ladybug yells. Roger cop, Lady Wifi and Evillustrator were attacking her so all she could do was watch helplessly as Cat took off his ring and gave it to the Puppeteer.

His transformation disappeared in a flash of green light leaving Adrien standing there looking slightly confused. "Oh what a nice surprise Cat Noir is a pretty boy model" Puppeteer laughs. Adrien turns around to see Ladybug staring at him with the other three paused.

"Hey Ladybug. Can you please tell me what happened?" Ladybug is muttering to herself until she finally says "This whole time I've been working with the boy I have a crush on" Adrien is quite confused by this but doesn't press the matter. Puppeteer cuts in "I've had enough of this and why is he not in my control anymore?" she sounded annoyed.

"Because you don't have an Adrien doll. So as soon as his transformation disappeared you lost control because ha wasn't Cat Noir" "so I got influenced by another akuma? "yes" Ladybug and Puppeteer said in unison. Ladybug grabbed Lady Wifi's phone and paused the Puppeteer. She broke the wand, purified the akuma and shouted "miraculous ladybug" "so m'lady now you know who I am will you tell me who you are?" "I don't know Cat, let me process this information first. By the way here's your ring" Ladybug picked up his ring, handed it to him and disappeared into the night leaving a very confused Adrien behind.


	2. What To Do

It had been three since Marinette found out her partner and crush were one in the same and she was still trying to figure out if she should tell him or not.

At the moment she was in her room discussing the matter with Tikki. "But what if he's disappointed with me Tikki. What would I do then"

"Marinette we've been over this Cat is a kind and trustworthy person. So is Adrien they won't be disappointed"

"how are you so wise Tikki, you always know what to say"

Biting into a chocolate chip cookie Tikki replied "well I'm very wise because I'm very old, other than that I say this to most of my Ladybugs so I know too expect it at sometime or another.

"Thanks Tikki I'll tell him on tomorrows patrol. Now go to sleep thank goodness it's Sunday tomorrow.

Authors note: Hope you liked the story so far. This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Adrien Finds Out

" m'lady I'm so glad you came tonight" "Thanks kitty I'm glad I came to. So i'll take this side and you take that side and meet at Notre Dame. Ok kitty?" "yes of course m'lady, see you there then" They met on top of the Notre Dame an hour later. "Are you alright m'lady you look a little nervous tonight. I hope you're feline ok"

"I'm fine kitty but you're right I'm a little nervous because I'm thinking of revealing myself to you tonight" At the mention of this Cat's ears perked up.

"Really m'lady. Are you sure because you don't have to" Cat's voice sounded a little more excited than what he'd hoped but he wasn't bothered. "no kitty I think it's time I did. I know you want to know after what happened with the Puppeteer" " you're right" Cat was wondering if they knew each other in civilian form because she had often said they probably didn't know each other. That was before she knew he was Adrien Agreste plus she said she had a crush on him.

"I'm still a little nervous Cat, what if you're disappointed by me. I couldn't live with myself" "m'lady I could never ever be disappointed by you. I care an extreme amount for you" "Thanks kitty, that means a lot. Ok i'll reveal myself but do you know of anywhere more private. I don't want anybody to see me" " of course m'lady, what about my room back at the mansion. Nobody comes in to check on me so we would be alone" Ladybug turns away when she starts to blush at the thought of being alone with her crush in his room. "that would be purrfect kitty, lead the way" "was that a pun m'lady, I seem to be rubbing off on you but don't you know where I live?" "of course I do kitty it just wouldn't be polite to lead the way to your house and I just thought you'd appreciate the pun" "I did and come on this way m'lady"

Once they were in his room Cat de transformed. " I'm so weak I can't move" "Plagg there's a wheel of camembert up stairs so go and eat it" "did you say cheese. My precious cheese" Plagg flew off to eat his cheese while Adrien made sure his bedroom door was locked. They made their way to the sofa. "Sit down then kitty and i'll de transform" Ok m'lady" Ladybug stood up in front of him and de transformed. She looked up at Adrien only to discover he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"h-hi" stuttered Marinette. Coming to his senses he spluttered out "Marinette you're ladybug. how did I not see this sooner" "I didn't see it with you ether kitty so it doesn't matter.

"yes it does I've been trying since I met you to work out who you were under the mask and you've been behind me the whole time" "you have been trying to figure it out, why?" "because I have a crush on you, wait you have a crush on me" "you did I've been so blind and yes I thought it was obvious" "I thought you hated me. guess I was so blind I couldn't see why was right in front of me"


	4. The Big Question

The next day was Monday and the both teenagers were excited to see each other at school and talk about what happened the night before.

Marinette was up early because she was so excited. "I can't wait to see Adrien today Tikki. what do I say to him? will I stutter like always or will I talk normally" "don't worry about it Marinette. you'll be fine, just picture Cat" "Tikki cat is Adrien, Adrien is cat so I can't picture him as himself. well i'll try it anyway" As she ran out of the house she shouted goodbye to her parents that were looking confused as to why she was up so early.

Marinette was at school before anyone else so sat on the steps and waited for Alya to come. Soon enough she heard Alya coming toward the school but she also heard Nino. "hey Alya, hey Nino how are you to today" as she stood up Marinette saw they were holding hands. that new she thought too herself.

Alya and Nino let go of each others hands and ran over to Mari. "hey girl you're here early what happened you look excited" "I went to bed early so got up early" Mari said with a wave of her hand "and of course I'm excited my best friend was holding hands with a boy I didn't know she liked cause she never told me" "he only asked me out yesterday and I didn't tell him about you know who"

nobody noticed the silver limo pull up outside the school and the blond get out and walk towards them. He stopped behind Marinette and waited for them to notice him standing there. "NINO, I told you not to mention that" while they argued Marinette giggled to herself and muttered " those two are perfect for each other" "who are perfect for each other?" without realising who she was talking to she replied " those two. they are so cute" she turned around only to find Adrien standing behind her. " yeah they are. when did they start dating because Nino never told me about it.

Nino and Alya stopped talking to listen to Mari's answer " Nino only asked Alya out yesterday but don't worry about it. Alya never told me about it ether so it doesn't matter" Alya and Nino were staring at Mari with their mouths open. they were in shock that Mari had just managed to talk to Adrien without stuttering once.

Adrien saw this and thought about asking if they were alright but decided against it because he had a more important question to ask the girl in front of him. "Marinette will you be my girlfriend?" without looking behind her Marinette know the look on her best friend face.

Authors note: sorry for the cliff-hanger but I might not be able to update for a while. Keep reviewing to tell me what you think.


	5. Argument

At lunch that day Adrien had an extremely important photoshoot "I'd rather be here spending time with you Marinette" He had said to his new girlfriend before he left.

For Marinette lunch meant questions non stop from Alya. "When did you start being able to talk to Adrien like that girl. I mean seriously when do you learn to do that. Start talking now"

"I just realised he is a person to. I can't treat him like he's an object, that's what Chloe does and I don't want to be like Chloe at all. No way defiantly not"

"Ok, ok I get it I just never heard you talk like that before I'm impressed. I'm finally rubbing off on you. I can't believe it my child's all grown up"

"When did I become your child Alya you start talking now. Plus he's my boyfriend now Alya. Adrien is my boyfriend I'm dying of happiness"

"Keep it down me and Nino are the only one's that know you two are together. You don't want a certain blond brat finding out, do you"

"You're right it would be a disaster if Chloe found out" A silver limo pulled up outside the school just moments later. The blond boy had just got out of the car when he saw something running toward him from the corner of his eye.

"Adrikins you're back. I missed you so much" Chloe leaned in for a kiss but Adrien leaned back so Chloe couldn't kiss him.

"Hi Chloe what do you need, is there a problem"

"Yes there's a problem. You've been spending to much time with Maritrash and not enough time with me. We are going out so it's only fitting we spend a lot of time together. Adrien rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"Chloe Mari's name is not Maritrash it's Marinette. We are not going out and I've been spending so much time with Mari because" Adrien was practically yelling at Chloe before she cut in.

"Don't speck to me like that Adrihoney I thought your father raised you better than this. Plus we are going out, who else is rich enough for you" That was the last straw for Adrien before he lost it. He started yelling at Chloe and he wasn't going to stop until she'd heard it all.

"Chloe you are not my girlfriend, Marinette is and she may not be rich but she's a kind, helpful and friendly person that makes me feel like the luckiest boy in the world. Do everyone a favour Chloe and back off. Oh and I'm not your Adrikins or Adrihoney" Chloe was left speechless while Adrien arched past her. He stopped at the base of the schools staircase and looked up to see Marinette with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. it was then Adrien realised that she'd overheard his whole argument with Chloe.

Authors note: What do you think. Please review with suggestions as I'm running out of ideas as to what could happen next. Thanks for reading.


	6. Loverstrauphy

**Sorry this chapter took so long. A big thanks to Many New Obsessions who gave me the ideas so she can get the credit. Hope she'll help with future chapters and stories.**

A few days after Mari overheard Adrien arguing with Chloe she was her normal self again. Mari came into school (late as usual) to see the class hadn't started yet and everyone was gathered round Chloe's desk. When Chloe spotted Marinette she called her over. Marinette was slightly confused but went to see Chloe anyway.

"What is it Chloe"

"Look at my new bracelet Maritrash. When Adrien sees this he'll forget all about you" Chloe held up a gold bracelet with her name spelt out in rubies. Adrien walked into the classroom in time to hear Chloe bragging.

"Chloe why would Adrien forget me"

"Because you clearly brainwashed my Adrikins into liking you. When I show him this he will remember that he's madly in love with me and not you" Adrien had, had enough and decided to speck up.

"Chloe Marinette didn't brainwash me. I really like her plus I as never madly in love with you t start with" Chloe stormed out of the class and went to the girls locker room.

"Why should she be the one to get Adrien. She's a nobody"

 **Scene changes to show Hawkmoth in his lair:**

"A girl in love but someone already has his heart. What a perfect candidate for my next akuma. Fly away and evilize her

 **Scene go's back to Chloe when the akuma lands on her bracelet:**

"Hello Loverstrauphy. I can give you the power to reclaim the one you love. All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous"

"With pleasure. All lovers be prepared for heartbreak" Chloe went to the roof of the school and put an invisible barrier over the entire thing. She jumped through easily and set to work on finding Adrien. In the class a teacher came in and told the pupils there was another akuma on the loose. She left followed by everybody except Marinette and Adrien. They transformed and went to the courtyard to find most of the their classmates crying and saying the world should end.

"Cat do you see the akuma victim anywhere"

"No lets go and ask the pupils to see if they know anything"

"Great plan Cat" Ladybug started interviewing the people Cat was looking for the victim A few minutes later a girl wearing a knee length gold dress, red ankle boots, red headband and a gold bracelet with rubies stepped into view. Ladybug and Cat Noir recognised her immediately.

"Chloe what happened" Cat was slightly worried for her even though she hated his girlfriend.

"My name is not Chloe it's Loverstrauphy and you better hand over your miraculous or you wont feel love again" Ladybug came to stand next to Cat Noir.

"Cat I think the akuma is in her bracelet as it was that she was showing off earlier according to students"

"Yes plus it has a slight purple haze to it"

"Just try and get my bracelet Ladybug" Ladybug looked over at Cat and nodded. They both knew this was going to be a long fight.


	7. Happly Ever After

After Ladybug and Cat Noir finally cleansed Loverstraphy's akuma they ran into an empty classroom and de-transformed.

"Well done cat. You did really well today and that was a tough akuma"

"Well thanks m'lady but I couldn't have done it with out you" Both went back to the courtyard holding hands. Lucky nobody had seen the hero's detransform in the nearby classroom.

"Adrien, Marinette where in the world have you two been. You missed Ladybug and Cat Noir, also have you seen Nino anywhere I can't find him"

"Calm down Alya me and Mari just hid in a classroom where the akuma wouldn't find us" Marinette finished Adrien's sentence for him "As for Nino he's right behind you" Alya turned around to see Nino standing right behind her.

"Nino when did you get here" Nino rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "I've been here since those two lovebirds arrived so I heard the whole thing. By the way Alya you completely missed the fact Mari finished Adrien's sentence" Alya's eyes went wide with realization while the two in question turned redder by the second. Due to the akuma attack school was cancelled so everyone went home.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Adrien was first to school and without any of his friends there he decided to do some homework. He'd only just sat down when Chloe walked in the door.

"Adrikins what are you doing here so early. Never mind as your here and Maritrash isn't lets do something together" Chloe puckered her lips and looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"No thanks Chloe. I'm going to do some of my homework until Mari gets here. If she's not late ill talk to her until class starts"

"Come on Adrien when will you realise she's not good enough for you. You need someone like me, rich and gorgeous" Adrien just rolled his eyes as he'd gotten used to Chloe's flirting.

"Chloe would you love me if I wasn't a rich model, like if I was a poor boy that helped my father in a shop or whatever"

"Of course not. If you're not rich then you're not worth knowing"

"Then I'm sorry Chloe but you've fallen in love with my looks and money. Marinette loves my personality more than my looks and that's what counts to me" Chloe looked at him with eyes like ice while Adrien looked at her as if he didn't care about what she was about to say.

"My daddy will hear about this and he'll tell your father. I don't think Mr. Agreste will be to happy with a peasant like her because he'd want you to be with a rich girl like me" Chloe said smugly.

"Chloe my father already approved Marinette as my girlfriend so that threat doesn't scare me. Marinette is allowed to call him Gabriel, that's how much he likes her" Chloe didn't look smug anymore she was more shocked. Mr. Agreste only let people he liked most call him Gabriel, even Chloe wasn't allowed to call him Gabriel.

She flicked her ponytail and marched to her seat. Adrien was about to take out his homework when Marinette walked in.

"Hey how are you this morning Adrien"

"Fine thanks you, by they way Chloe was just talking to me"

"I'm great thanks, really what about" Adrien just smiled at her. "Nothing much just Chloe being Chloe" Marinette shrugged her shoulders and sat down just as the teacher entered.

 **Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing this story, if you have any tips for me then please let me know. Thanks again**


End file.
